Psychologie Inverse
by Lehen
Summary: "J'ai envie de crever, Malfoy." "Passe-moi le flingue." Os UA


**Le Baratin de Lehen' :**

 **Bien le bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà une OS qui a surgit au milieu d'une journée, autant ne pas se mentir, de merde.**

 **Pour la première fois, je me lance dans l'UA ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire, c'est complètement différent de ma fic _Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire_ évidemment, c'était juste l'histoire que ce truc sorte de ma tête et soit plaqué sur Word. Sinon je n'aurai pas réussi à dormir !**

 **Rating : T+ (pour le langage et parfois peut-être la dureté des termes, mais rien de bien méchant)**

 **Proclaimer : Vénérez Déesse JK pour la création des personnages, le reste est de moi.**

 **Résumé :**

 **"J'ai envie de crever Malfoy."**

 **"Passe-moi le flingue."**

 **Un énorme merci et un gros câlin à ma beta d'amour Tiftan ! 3 Keur**

* * *

 **Psychologie inverse**

* * *

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ah oui. Sous ordre de Harry. Note mentale : Tuer Potter avant de se tuer soit-même.

 _Aller Hermione... Fais-le. Ce n'est que pousser une porte, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu as 24 ans et tu n'es pas infirme._

Sur la petite plaque dorée était gravé "Anita MacCarter, Psychologue". Elle n'en avait pas besoin, du moins de son point de vue. Harry avait été clair : "Hermione Jane Granger, je te jure que si tu ne vas pas à ce rendez-vous - rendez-vous qu'il lui avait pris sans lui en avoir parler _évidemment_ \- j'appelle tes parents et je déballe tout."

C'était mesquin, salop même. Et Harry le savait. Mais elle s'était résignée, son meilleur ami en était largement capable, et ses parents ne devaient pas savoir. Déjà que son meilleur ami avait découvert son état par inadvertance...

Elle inspira un grand coup, appuya sur la poignée et entra. Un petit carillon sonna pour signaler sa présence. Hermione grimaça, plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle déboucha dans une entrée où trônait un bureau beaucoup trop grand pour son occupante, dont on n'apercevait que le haut du crâne. La jeune femme s'approcha de la secrétaire qui continua de taper sur son clavier, un air pincé sur le visage. Hermione prit le temps de la détailler, elle n'était pas pressée.

La femme qui se tenait devant elle devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années. Elle était petite et menue, habillée d'un tailleur gris sur une chemise blanche et avait l'air d'être aussi douce et mielleuse qu'un bonbon bourré de sucre. _Super, tout ce que j'aime._ Pensa sombrement Hermione. Elle portait une petite plaque aussi dorée que celle à l'extérieur sur laquelle était marqué en capitales noires "Miranda Millans".

Les minutes passèrent sans que la secrétaire ne remarque sa présence. Hermione finit par s'impatienter, c'était vraiment une journée de merde. Elle aurait préféré se jeter d'un pont que d'aller voir cette Anita MacCarter, et de surcroît si la secrétaire de cette dernière était probablement à moitié aveugle et atteinte de sourdité chronique. Elle balada ses yeux chocolat sur le large comptoir et remarqua une petite sonnette.

Elle fixa Miranda l'air blasé et fit tourner son doigt à l'ongle rongé en l'air plusieurs fois avant de l'appuyer lourdement sur la sonnette en métal. Miranda-sourde-et-aveugle sursauta tandis qu'Hermione ne retirait pas son doigt de l'engin, un "dring" continue s'en échappant. La secrétaire fronça des sourcils et dit de sa voix qu'Hermione savait d'ores et déjà insupportable :

"Mais allez-vous donc cesser ce boucan ?"

Bingo. Voix aussi nasillarde qu'aigüe. Hermione retira son doigt pour pousser sa manche et dévoiler sa montre.

"Il vous fallait bien ça Miranda - vous permettez que je vous appelle Miranda ? Peu importe. - cela fait exactement dix minute et trente-quatre, maintenant trente-cinq secondes que j'attends que vous leviez votre petite frimousse de cette ordinateur."

Hermione s'appuya de ses deux bras contre le bureau et posa sa tête dessus, comme une enfant avant de reprendre.

"Vous comprendrez donc que je vous donne les coordonnées de mon ORL et peut-être même de mon ophtalmo ? Ne vous en faites pas, ce sont de bons amis je pourrais vous caller un rendez-vous durant l'une de vos pauses c'est à deux pas. Sur ce, mon nom c'est Granger et j'ai rendez-vous dans quatre minutes avec Mrs. MacCarter, vous notez et vous me demander d'aller m'asseoir attendre votre supérieure tout de suite ou vous avez besoin que j'épelle mon nom ?"

Miranda avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle se reprit cependant rapidement et grommela des paroles intelligibles auxquelles Hermione ne comprit que les mots "complètement fous" et "job de merde" tout en sortant un dossier d'un de ses tiroirs. Elle finit par lever la tête vers la jeune femme, un sourire aussi faux que chaleureux sur les lèvres pour lui tendre une pochette cartonnée violette avec une étiquette blanche sur laquelle était écrit son nom, en ajoutant :

"Vous remettrez cela au Docteur MacCarter lorsque vous rentrerez. Elle viendra vous cherchez dans la salle d'attente qui se trouve juste derrière vous. Bonne journée Miss Granger."

"Merci... Oh flûte ! J'oubliais !"

La brune attrapa un post-it par-dessus le comptoir et prit le stylo rattaché à une chaîne pour griffonner dessus. Enfin, elle le tendit à la secrétaire qui la regardait faire, son air pincé de retour.

"Bonne journée Miranda."

Sur le papier jaune, Hermione avait marqué le nom de son ORL ainsi que son adresse tout en rajoutant en post-scriptum "Votre job est en effet merdique, mais rien n'est immuable dans le monde du travail. Relevez-vous Miranda, ou vous allez finir de l'autre côté de ce bureau."

La brune se retourna et la secrétaire poussa un cri indigné tandis qu'un petit sourire qu'Hermione ne pouvait empêcher franchissait ses lèvres. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait une vie de merde, et le monde devait en profiter.

Miranda n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa patronne arrivait dans la pièce.

"Miss Granger ?"

"En personne."

"Bien. Suivez-moi."

Hermione obéit et suivit sa psy à travers le dédale de couloirs. Mrs MacCarter était une grande femme blonde, la cinquantaine, svelte et habillée impeccablement. Son visage était beaucoup moins hypocrite que celui de Miranda et elle semblait parfaitement sereine.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le bureau d'Anita, cette dernière invita sa patiente à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Après s'être installées, la psychologue prit la parole.

"Bien. Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas là de votre plein gré."

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Anita la coupa dans son élan.

"Oh ce n'était pas une question. Lorsque votre ami, Mr. Potter, m'a contactée, je savais d'avance que vous n'étiez pas le genre de personne à aller confier votre vie personnelle à un psychologue."

La brune haussa un sourcil, Harry l'avait décrite ?

"Votre ami m'a parlé de votre problème. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Hum..."

Ce n'était pas une question simple. Vraiment pas.

"En fait je crois que je me sens foutrement mal, mais votre secrétaire m'a redonné le sourire."

"Miranda ? J'avoue que je suis assez perplexe... "

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, puis expliqua l'entrevue s'étant déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt avec un plaisir presque malsain devant l'œil légèrement hilare d'Anita.

"Pauvre Miranda... Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous mal ?"

Sérieusement ? Elle lui demandait ça ?

"Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi si Harry vous a confié mon... Problème."

La psy se redressa sur son siège et croisa ses mains sur le bureau.

"Bon. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de très terre-à-terre Hermione. Je vais donc vous expliquer pourquoi je vous demande ça. Si Harry sait pour votre problème, c'est qu'il l'a découvert par accident. Si je le sais moi-même c'est qu'on me l'a dit."

"Mais moi non. Je ne l'ai pas dit."

"Exactement. Donc, dites-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez si mal ?"

Avait-elle idée de la difficulté de ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Rien !

"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? Vous me demandez de formuler quelque chose dont je ne trouve pas les mots ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir, hein ? C-c'est... C'est comme un putain de vide. Là."

Hermione montrait son cœur.

"Je... Je n'arrive pas à me relever de ça. Je ne peux pas me relever d'un truc pareil. Je ne veux même pas, j'ai pas envie de continuer. J'ai juste plus de force, plus d'énergie. Je pourrais avoir tout putain, tout ! J'ai une putain de baraque, un putain de job, des putains d'amis, une putain de famille ! Des milliers de personnes aimeraient être à ma place. Et je leur donne ! Je leur jette ma vie à la gueule si ils veulent..."

"Hermione. Vous avez beaucoup souffert étant plus jeune. Socialement, ça n'a pas été facile. Le harcèlement scolaire laisse des marques irréversibles qui engendrent parfois..."

"Vous pensez m'apprendre quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est la suite ? Tu t'es toujours relevé des difficultés Hermione. Hermione, ta vie est super ! Elle est géniale même putain ! Et cette vie, et ben t'en aura qu'une seule ! Tu es quelqu'un d'invincible Hermione. Bouge-toi Hermione ! VIS HERMIONE !"

"Calmez-v..."

"Me calmer ? Me calmer de quoi ? Il a baisé cette pute dans notre lit. Elle était là à rire, cette conne, à pouffer pendant qu'il la baisait. Vous voulez que je vous dise mon problème ? Je suis toute seule, mon ex-fiancé m'a trompée pour une pétasse et tout le monde fait semblant d'être heureux pour me ménager. J'en ai marre qu'on me ménage, qu'on me prenne des rendez-vous chez la psy. J'ai juste envie de... De... J'aimais Ron. J-je l'aimais tellement... Depuis tellement longtemps ! Toute ma vie sentimentale n'avait tournée qu'autour de lui et ça depuis le collège ! Rien et rien que de lui."

Hermione fondit en larmes. Ca y était. On y était. Elle avait craché un morceau. Et ce n'était certainement pas le pire. La psychologue la laissa pleurer pendant près d'un quart d'heure, puis reprit.

"Hermione, ce n'est pourtant pas tout. Ce n'est pas ce que votre ami Harry a vu. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'Harry a vu ?"

Entre deux sanglots, Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la psychologue. Elle se leva et retira son gilet, puis son haut sans quitter des yeux Mrs. MacCarter. Elle resta plantée là, en soutien-gorge, pour montrer ce qu'elle s'était infligée.

Elle avait cherché, cherché des heures les raisons pour que Ron la trompe. Et une idée lui était venue. Elle était beaucoup trop grosse. C'était forcément ça. Il l'avait quittée pour une femme plus fine, une femme plus femme. Elle avait donc arrêté de manger. Elle se privait d'un maximum de chose, juste de quoi tenir debout. Et elle en avait perdu du poids. Beaucoup. Trop.

Elle avait arrêté de voir ses amis, les priant de rester loin, le temps qu'elle se remette. Cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour qu'il ne la voie pas maigrir. Elle voulait revenir transformée, plus belle que jamais. Mais jamais elle n'avait retrouvé la faim, et après un mois de sous-nutrition, Harry, alerté par des collègues d'Hermione avait débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle vomissait de la bille, la peau sur les os et les larmes dévalant ses joues creuses.

A partir de ce moment-là, Harry et Ginny l'avait obligée à emménager chez eux après qu'elle soit passée à l'hôpital pour lui redonner des forces. Hermione remangeait un peu, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître toutes les marques laissées par son régime sur son corps. Puis, il avait pris ce rendez-vous sans son avis.

"Vous êtes contente maintenant ?"

La psychologue se leva et tendit son haut à la jeune femme.

"Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine, Hermione. Ni Harry ni moi ne vous en laissons le choix. Maintenant, ne faites pas de bêtises durant cette semaine. Je sens que vous manquez déjà à ma pauvre Miranda, il serait bête de lui faire un tel déplaisir, n'est-ce pas ?, dis Mrs MacCarter, un sourire taquin aux lèvres avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Quant au fait de vous ménager ou non, je ne peux rien pour votre entourage. Parlez-en avec eux. Quant à moi, je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous traiter comme une enfant. Vous n'en êtes pas une, vous êtes une femme. Une femme qui a souffert. Et si il est trop difficile de faire face à leur pitié, pourquoi ne pas trouver quelqu'un qui pour vous n'en éprouvera aucune ? Je suis persuadée qu'il y a bien une personne qui fera l'affaire dans vos connaissances."

Hermione leva son regard vers elle. Elle avait une idée. Probablement folle, insensée et qu'elle regretterai amèrement. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Trois jours plus tard Hermione était dans sa voiture, engagée dans la voix express, une boule au ventre et son GPS lui indiquant la route à ne cessait de parler toute seule depuis une heure.

"Hermione Jane Granger tu es complètement tarée ma pauvre fille."

"Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que ça va t'aider."

"Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup, fais demi-tour !"

Mais elle n'avait pas changé de route. Et maintenant, elle était garée devant sa destination.

L'énorme bâtisse datant de plusieurs siècles était dressée devant elle. Une merveille d'architecture soit dit en passant, mais elle n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme. Elle sonna à l'énorme portail de fer, étonnement pas équipé d'un interphone dernier cri comme elle l'aurait pensé. La petite sonnette faisait bien pâle figure face à l'imposante muraille autour du bâtiment.

Soudain, un vieil homme fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Avec sa salopette sale et son râteau à la main, son métier ne faisait aucun doute : jardinier. Il plissa le front devant l'inconnue et entrouvrit le portail pour lui faire face.

"Bonjour Miss, vous êtes ?"

"Oh euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle..."

Fallait-il lui dire son véritable nom ? Celui qu'elle voulait voir risquerait de rechigner...

 _Trouve un nom Hermione... Qui tu pourrais être..._

"Miranda Millans. J'ai été convoquée par votre patron pour..."

 _Réfléchis Hermione... Vite._

"Pour passer un entretien d'embauche."

Le vieil homme se dérida d'un coup et lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra.

"Oh d'accord. Vous avez postulé pour devenir sa nouvelle secrétaire."

Dieu soit loué, c'était son coup de chance - quoique ironique au vu de son identité d'emprunt - et elle comptait bien saisir cette occasion.

"Oui en effet." Répondit Hermione, un sourire sincère à l'adresse du vieil homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi chaleureuse avec quelqu'un et ce jardinier lui inspirait étrangement confiance.

"Bien, venez donc, suivez-moi !"

Il ouvrit le portail et la brune suivit ce jardinier en salopette sale, elle observait les environs tandis qu'il babillait sans qu'elle est besoin de parler, à son plus grand bonheur.

"Vous comprenez chère Miranda, Monsieur a parfois des exigence en matière de pétunias absolument aberrantes. Je ne suis pas sorcier, je ne peux pas les faire pousser à la vitesse de l'éclair ses fleurs ! Oh et puis bien sûr, il faut aussi qu'il m'improvise fleuriste pour ses... "

Il s'arrêta et regarda rapidement autour de lui, l'air d'hésiter.

"Oh et puis mince. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de discret, et puis... Si vous avez le post autant que vous sachiez."

Hermione leva un sourcil, malgré elle intéressée.

"Et bien... Disons que vous risquerez de voir beaucoup de jeunes créatures défiler au Manoir..."

Hermione ricanait intérieurement, cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, connaissant le personnage. Ils finirent par arriver à la porte de l'énorme bâtisse.

"Et bien Miranda je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'espère à bientôt !"

"Oh merci beaucoup Georges, à bientôt aussi je l'espère !"

Le vieil homme et curieux personnage s'en alla, râteau en main vers ses problèmes de pétunias.

Et voilà. Elle y était.

Le stress descendu grâce à la compagnie de Georges revint aussitôt et même plus fort.

 _De toutes manières... Ça ne peut pas être pire que le rendez-vous avec la psy..._

Elle s'humecta les lèvres machinalement et toqua. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que la porte soit entrouverte par une jeune femme, visiblement une domestique devina Hermione devant son accoutrement.

"Bonjour Miss, puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence ?" demanda la domestique, l'air légèrement inquiet mais malgré tout aucunement menaçante.

"Bonjour, j'aimerai avoir une entrevue avec le maître des lieux, s'il-vous-plaît."

"Monsieur est actuellement absent, je peux cependant vous rediriger vers sa secrétaire."

"Quand rentrera-t-il ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant l'audace d'Hermione. Cette dernière croisa les doigts intérieurement et malgré qu'elle ne croît en aucun dieu, pria tout de même.

La domestique sembla hésiter encore un peu puis reprit la parole.

"Attendez-moi ici. Votre nom ?"

Là, c'était pile ou face. Elle pouvait y aller cash et dire sa véritable identité ou continuer son mensonge.

Ou alors peut-être que...

"Dîtes lui que je suis Mrs. MacCarter, psychologue envoyée par... Blaise Zabini."

 _Mon dieu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Hermione tu es complètement dingue_. _Lui voir un psychologue ? Quoique... Il en aurait bien besoin._

"Oh. Oui d'accord je vois."

Elle partit quelques minutes avant de revenir.

"Entrez, je vous en prie. Monsieur va vous recevoir."

 _Ça a marché. Putain. Ça a marché._

Hermione suivit la domestique et ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'immensité du hall d'entrée. On avait l'impression de débarquer dans un château, tout était immaculé et en marbre. Les plafonds étaient peints et les lustres perchés à cinq mètres du sol.

"Et bien... Ça ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir à nettoyer..."

La domestique haussa un sourcil de surprise puis jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle - était-ce une manie chez les employés de ce Manoir ? - puis soupira bruyamment.

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire..."

Elle s'engagea dans un des innombrables couloirs et fit signe à Hermione de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dans un petit salon et la domestique intima à la fausse psychologue de s'asseoir. Hermione commençait à culpabiliser, elle n'avait fait que mentir à ses pauvres domestiques qui avaient l'air tous sympathiques, à l'instar de leur patron pour les souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Un majordome arriva quelques minutes plus tard lui annonçant l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux. Une grande voix retentit soudainement dans le couloir adjacent le petit salon, le jeune homme avançait à grands pas, visiblement pressé.

"Merci bien Geoffrey. Vous pouvez nous laisser."

Il s'assit à la droite d'Hermione sans même lui jeter un regard et se servi un verre de Jack Daniel's sur le bar prévu à cet effet. Tout en s'attelant à sa tâche, il commença son laïus de sa voix suffisante.

"Mrs. MacCarter, vous êtes une excellente psychologue, je n'en doute aucunement. Cependant, je vous demanderai de ne pas répondre aux demandes de Mr. Zabini me concernant. Il a tendance à croire que je vais moins bien que j'en ai l'air. C'est pourquoi je..."

Il s'était enfin retourné vers celle qu'il pensait psychologue et s'était arrêté net, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses sourcils peroxydés dressés bien haut. Il finit par reprendre contenance et revint s'asseoir à la droite de son invitée imprévue.

"Granger dans mon salon se faisant passer pour ma psy. Plus improbable tu meurs."

Il prit une grande rasée du liquide ambré et se tourna vers elle.

"Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Je ne fais pas dans les œuvres caritatives ou toutes ces merdes, je te préviens."

Hermione ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment aborder le sujet. Comment pouvait-elle lui sortir qu'elle avait besoin de _lui_ ? Sérieusement ? Ça lui paraissait juste impossible.

"Granger je n'ai pas toute la journée alors, par pitié, abrège."

Il voulait qu'elle soit courte et précise, directe ? Soit.

"J'ai envie de crever, Malfoy."

"Passe-moi le flingue dans le tiroir de droite à ta gauche."

"Hein ?"

Drago avait réagi au quart de tour, l'air toujours aussi blasé devant la déclaration de son ancienne pire ennemie, aux temps du lycée.

"Passe moi le flingue, Granger."

Hermione obéit comme une automate et lui tendit l'arme en question.

Il le prit en main et se leva pour se poster juste devant la jeune femme, enfin, il pointa l'arme sur son front parsemé de boucles brunes. Si bien qu'Hermione frissonna au contact glacé du métal.

"Tu veux crever Granger? Je te règle ça en deux secondes, il suffit de demander."

De grosses larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux plantés dans ceux gris et impénétrables de Drago. Elle hésitait, d'un côté elle avait envie qu'il tire... Il la regardait sans aucune once de pitié ou de compassion, et dieu ce que cela lui faisait du bien.

Le clic familier du chargeur sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Le flingue était armé et Malfoy avait le doigt sur la détente.

"Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je n'ai pas toute la journée Granger. Alors magne toi de faire un choix, ma femme de ménage passe dans une demie heure."

Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du regard gris, glacé de son futur bourreau. Elle aimait cet air complètement neutre qui tendait un majeur à tout le monde. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un ne lui dise pas des paroles emplies d'empathie.

"Pourquoi tu me ferais ce plaisir Malfoy ?"

L'homme d'affaire ricana.

"Moi ? Je m'en fous de toi Granger. Tu peux crever que mon monde ne changerai pas d'un millimètre. Surtout après ce que tu viens d'entendre."

Ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Ah oui. La psychologue.

Étrangement, qu'il lui balance ça ne la blessait pas, au contraire. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un dire "sans toi Hermione la Terre va continuer de tourner", c'était rassurant.

"Weasley m'a trompée avec cette pute de Lavande Brown."

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

"Elle a bien voulu de lui ? Elle devait être encore plus au fond du gouffre que toi Grangie. Quoique tu as du atteindre le niveau moins cent pour venir chez moi, le mec que tu détestes le plus sur Terre - après Weasley - à dix heure du matin pour me dire que tu as envie de crever."

Ce fut à Hermione de ricaner. Malfoy retira l'arme du front de la jeune femme et se rassit.

"Tu ne veux pas mourir Granger, sinon tu te serais déjà tiré une balle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au juste ?"

Il se trompait. Ou pas... Rahhh c'était si compliqué !

"Je... Ta psy."

"MacCarter t'envoie pour me tester ?" demanda, éberlué, Drago.

"Non non ! On a juste la même psy. Et... Elle m'a conseillé d'aller trouver quelqu'un qui n'éprouverai pas un millimètre cube de compassion pour moi. Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à me tirer une balle dans le front pour aller ensuite continuer sa vie sans un mot de plus."

"Et tu as pensé à moi ? Oh. Évidemment. Le harcèlement scolaire laisse des traces irréversibles qui..."

"Elle t'a aussi sorti ça ?" Lança, interloquée Hermione à Malfoy.

"Et ben putain, elle fait dans l'originalité."

Hermione rit doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé, et c'était plutôt incongru au vu de la situation. Elle avait dévoilé sa vie à l'homme qui avait pourri son collège et son lycée, ce dernier lui avait collé un flingue sur le front et maintenant elle riait. Elle était bonne à être enfermée.

"Granger, j'ai un marché à te proposer."

Venant de lui, ça sentait le traquenard à mille kilomètres.

"Dis toujours."

"Tu as su par je ne sais quel biais que j'avais des troubles psychologiques et donc une psy, en outre, MacCarter et..."

"Je ne le savais pas. J'ai juste eu un coup de chance. Oh d'ailleurs, tu recherches une secrétaire ?"

Drago la regardait avec des yeux ronds, cette fille était décidément étonnante et pleine de ressources visiblement.

"Hum... Si. Bref. Je veux bien être le gars sans pitié prêt à te tirer une balle dans le front dans son salon quitte à tacher la moquette victorienne si toi tu veux bien garder pour toi..."

"Tes troubles psychologiques, tes problèmes de pétunias ainsi que ta fâcheuse manie à te faire autant de filles en un mois ce qu'il y a de jour dans une année bissextile ?"

"Hum... Ouais."

"Je marche."

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra. C'était improbable, complètement dingue, mais elle avait bien fait de venir le voir lui. Hermione Granger détestait Ronald Weasley, avait moins envie de mourir et faisait des marchés avec Drago Malfoy. Qui l'aurait dit ? Oh ce n'était certainement pas le début d'une amitié pleine de niaiserie, loin de là. C'était un pacte entre deux fous, deux malades, deux humains meurtris.

* * *

 **Alors comment vous avez trouver ? Bien ? Merdique ?**

 **Dîtes moi tout :D**

 **Ceci pourrait peut-être devenir une fiction un jour si je vois que vos réactions sont positives ! Mais pour le moment, je me concentre sur _Tout ce que je ne saurai te dire_ ! Merci de ta lecture ;)**


End file.
